Have You Ever
by Kitsune Haru Hachi
Summary: "Sasuke, 69 itu—bagaimana? Kau sudah mencobanya kan?" SasuNaru drabble dedicated to Fujoshi Independence Day #6


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

"Sasuke, 69 itu—bagaimana? Kau sudah mencobanya kan?"

Wajah Sasuke memerah. Campuran marah dan malu. Bisa-bisanya pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya bertanya hal vulgar tanpa sensor. Mereka sedang di dalam kelas kalau si idiot itu lupa.

Sasuke menggeleng. Mengernyit tidak suka. "_Usuratonkachi_. Mana mungkin. Menjijikkan."

"Hah? Teman-teman bilang 69 mudah! Katanya kau sudah mencobanya!"

Sasuke menahan diri untuk tidak menyumpal teman sekelasnya dengan sepatu. Beruntung mereka hanya berdua di kelas. Pelajaran Iruka selesai sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Oi, Sasuke! Jawab! Kalau memang kau sudah pernah mencobanya, tolong ajari aku!"

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Mata hitam membola, terkejut dengan permintaan yang dilontarkan padanya.

Sasuke mendesah, "Naruto. Kau sedang tidak bercanda kan?"

Mengangguk mantap Naruto menjawab, "Tentu saja! Ini demi masa depanku!"

Kepala Sasuke mendadak pusing. Sejenak dia mempelajari manik biru lawan bicaranya. Pemuda itu membuang napas. Melihat kesungguhan di mata Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

Naruto mendadak sedih. "Kenapa? Aku tidak mau minta diajari Shikamaru karena pasti dia akan menolak, apalagi Kiba! Aku tidak mau diejek—"

"Baiklah. Malam ini, di rumahku."

Mulut Sasuke otomatis menerima. Tidak bisa membayangkan Naruto melakukannya dengan orang lain. Heran mengapa Naruto hanya menyebut nama lelaki. Mungkin sahabatnya sudah jadi gay.

Mengutuk dalam bahasa asing Sasuke keluar dari kelas. Meninggalkan Naruto meloncat kegirangan. Mengabaikan jantung yang berdetak tidak pelan. Menyumpah serapah siapapun yang membocorkan kebohongan pada Naruto.

Sasuke menyalakan lampu. Tidak menunggu ucapan selamat datang. Hidup mandiri di usia dini adalah pilihan Sasuke. Toh, kehidupannya aman terkendali. Mungkin hanya sampai malam ini.

Sebentar lagi sahabat pirangnya akan berkunjung. Mungkin menginap. Sasuke ingin tenggelam ke dasar laut. Memikirkan dirinya akan berhubungan intim dengan Naruto. Sesuatu di bawah sana berkedut pelan. Setelah ini tak ada kata terkendali dalam hidup Sasuke.

Tangan putih terulur menyalakan _shower_. Mungkin air dingin bisa membekukan pikiran kotor. Sasuke bukannya naif. Hanya memang hidupnya selalu aman dan terkendali. Tanpa seks, alkohol, atau judi di usia dini. Pun Sasuke tidak punya minat di masa depan.

Tidak sedikit orang mengira Sasuke seorang _playboy._ Hubungan asmaranya memang tidak pernah lebih dari satu bulan. Bukan salahnya. Mantan kekasihnya selalu berharap lebih dari sekedar pelukan.

Mendengar seorang Naruto Uzumaki minta diajari 69 olehnya. Sasuke merasa berada di ambang batas. Sahabatnya tidak pernah mengungkit kehidupan asmara Sasuke, tidak pernah percaya pada rumor, namun tiba-tiba meminta hal intim padanya. Sasuke yakin harga diri sudah hilang dari marga _Uchiha_-nya.

Sasuke merasa dianggap lelaki murahan.

Pemuda itu mendesah. Air mengalir di atas kulit putih bersih. Menggeser eksistensi busa dan gelembung tipis. Meninggalkan permukaan kesat dan wangi.

Bel berbunyi saat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Buru-buru memasang kaus biru gelap. Tidak peduli akan berakhir lembab di tubuh.

Mengenakan kaus kuning pucat dan _jeans_ biru tua. Naruto tersenyum lebar di depan pintu. Tangan mengeratkan ransel di punggungnya.

"Masuk."

Naruto berbisik, "Permisi." mengikuti Sasuke ke dalam kamar.

"Aku cuma punya satu ranjang. Jadi—"

"Aku bisa tidur di sofa!"

Alis Sasuke berkedut. Memikirkan betapa tidak etisnya berpisah ranjang setelah bercinta. Naruto memang bodoh. Dia pun memaklumi.

Naruto meletakkan ransel di dekat meja belajar Sasuke. Pemuda itu menuju ruang tengah. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang dilanda gugup. Setelah selesai berbenah, Sasuke menyusul Naruto.

Rambut pirang bergerak meneliti keadaan rumah. Bersahabat sejak SMA, namun menjadi kunjungan pertama bagi Naruto. Lebih sering menghabiskan waktu saat latihan basket. Tahun ini adalah yang terakhir bagi angkatan mereka.

"Rumahmu rapi sekali, Sasuke." Naruto takjub. Mata biru berbinar kagum.

Sasuke mendengus maklum. Tidak menjawab. Terlalu gugup. Nyaris bingung bagaimana memulai. Memilih menunggu Naruto berinisiatif. Walau Sasuke berniat mendominasi, tentu saja.

"Jadi, keberatan kalau kita mulai sekarang?" Tanya Naruto.

Jantung Sasuke berhenti sedetik. Membuang muka ke arah pintu kamar. Pemuda itu melangkah diikuti Naruto.

"Berbaringlah."

"Kita akan melakukannya di atas ranjang?"

Sasuke membuang muka lagi. "Tentu saja. Kecuali kalau kau mau kesakitan."

Naruto bertanya. "Kesakitan?" Sasuke semakin dongkol. Gagal paham batas kebodohan sahabat pirangnya. Memilih berbaring duluan.

"Sasuke, kita akan—"

"Cepat kemari, _Usuratonkachi_."

Ragu, Naruto tetap maju. Lutut menempel di sisi tempat tidur. Memandang penuh tanya pada Sasuke.

"Naik ke atas tubuhku."

"HAAH?!"

Naruto tidak mau menahan diri. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Untuk apa aku naik ke atas tubuhmu, Sasuke?!"

Berdecak sebal Sasuke menjawab, "Untuk belajar 69 bukan? Kau yang meminta."

"Hei!" Naruto protes. Sasuke menariknya tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu berada di atasnya.

"Tidak usah malu, _Do-be_."

Wajah Naruto memerah diejek Sasuke. Bukan marah. Intonasi berbeda milik pemuda itu membuat perutnya tergelitik. Sasuke masih menatap intens. Kedua tangan digenggam kuat. Bibir bertemu bibir. Mata biru Naruto membulat.

Kedua bibir terlepas. Naruto terlalu kaget untuk sekedar bereaksi. Bibir Sasuke menciumnya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Naruto lupa diri. Membiarkan mulutnya dijajah lidah hangat.

"Ngh! Sas—hentikan!" Naruto berontak. Ciuman Sasuke terlalu memabukkan.

Sasuke bernapas di depan bibir merah Naruto. Wajahnya kesal, merasa terganggu. "Apa? Ini baru permulaan, kau mau diajari 69 kan?"

Naruto semakin bingung dan gelagapan. "Tapi, aku, 69 itu kan—" Bohlam menyala di atas otak kecil Naruto. Bibir merah membulat sempurna. Pemuda itu berteriak, "TEME SASUKE HENTAI!" parasnya lebih merah dari tomat matang.

Wajah Sasuke datar seperti tembok kamar. Membela diri dengan mengucapkan "Kau lebih _hentai_, kau yang memintaku." Pada Naruto.

"Yang kumaksud 69 itu, nomor 69 tugas Iruka-sensei! Bukan posisi yang _you-know-what_!"

Naruto memerah maksimal. Melihat Sasuke tertegun. Ikut-ikutan memerah diselimuti malu.

"Ini semua karena kau yang tidak mengatakannya dengan tidak jelas, _Usuratonkachi_!

"Hah?! Kau yang berpikiran kotor!"

"Aku berpikiran dewasa."

Naruto mencibir. Membuang muka merahnya. Tidak percaya Sasuke bersedia mengajarinya posisi 69, menindih dan menciumnya penuh nafsu.

Sasuke berdecak sebal. Menjauh dari tubuh Naruto. Menuju kamar mandi yang terbuka.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Sasuke tidak berbalik. Menjawab, "Sudah terlanjur. Harus kuselesaikan sendiri."

Wajah Naruto kembali memerah. "Brengsek. Kau tidak mau bertanggung jawab?" Mata biru memanggil manik hitam Sasuke melirik celana yang menggunung di bagian pribadi.

Menyeringai, Sasuke berbalik. Tergesa menaiki ranjang. Mencumbu Naruto sampai pagi tiba.

**FIN**


End file.
